30 Days of AU's!
by Melting Angels
Summary: A collection of AU's for the wonderful Hijack pairing! Each day, for 30 days, I will post a new AU chapter. If there is one you really love, let me know, and I will make it into a multichapter fanfiction! Head on in, to my world of AU's!
1. Wreck-it Ralph AU

**30 Days of AU's**

** Day 1- Wreck it Ralph AU**

** Summary: **Hiccup Horrendous Haddock is a blacksmith in an old fantasy game. Fed up of being ridiculed by his fellow characters, he storms off, and finds himself in the game 'Spirits', another fantasy game, but much newer, featuring many myths and legends. He stumbles across a 'glitch' that goes by the name Jack Frost. The two quickly become friends, and begin to uncover secrets that the game's leader, Pitch Black, would rather remain hidden.

* * *

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock was fed up. Twenty years he'd been doing the same old job, in this boring old game. At least, it was boring for him. He was the only blacksmith in an old fantasy game called: How to Train Your Dragon. The players would choose a character, who would then come to him to select, buy, and upgrade weapons. And Hiccup was the best blacksmith in the entirety of Litwak's Arcade. No one was better. And normally, you'd think that was a good thing. In many respects, it was. But Hiccup was far from feeling famous. Every single day, after the arcade closed, he would be ridiculed by his fellow characters, for being a 'wimp', and for being 'useless'. Many times he retorted that they could fix their own weapons, but those just earned him a beating, and a reply of 'we should just replace you' or sometimes 'we'd be better off without you- you can't fight' or, more recently thought up 'you're a danger to us all, untrained little-'.

You get the general idea.

Hiccup looked up at the cliff, Dragon Point, where virtually every character, except for himself, was partying to celebrate the game's twentieth anniversary. Fireworks were being released into the sky, and dragons were breathing columns of fire in every colour imaginable. And Hiccup was stuck in the forge, unable to celebrate, for fear of more beatings and harsh words being spoken. Sighing, Hiccup shook his head. He scowled. Why should he stay here? Why stay in a game where no one wanted him? Standing up straight, Hiccup resolved to leave the game. Just for a little while. He wasn't going to become a 'fearling', he was just taking...a little break. Yeah, just a short break. But where could he go?

Making his way to the game's steam train, which led to Outlet 8, and Game Central Station, Hiccup thought hard. Most games would recognize him immediately, and chuck him out, even drag him back to his own game. Everyone knew of Hiccup the 'Wimp'. A lightbulb flashed over Hiccup's head. SPIRITS would be the perfect game- it was barely five years old, and insanely popular. No one in a game like that would notice a nobody like him. Grinning, Hiccup hopped onto the steam train, and began the short journey to Outlet 8. Looking out of a window, Hiccup felt a feeling of relief when he finally arrived in Outlet 8. Hopping out of the train, and saluting to the NPC who drove it, Hiccup strolled out into game central station.

Since the arcade hadn't been closed long, Game Central Station was practically empty. Hiccup took a deep breath, and ran out, heading towards the outlet for SPIRITS, which lay diagonally across from How To Train Your Dragon. Grinning, he nimbly dodged the stray Pikmin that always lingered in the station, and practically dove into Outlet 10. He saw that the floating cloud, which appeared to be SPIRITS 'train', and thanked Odin that a character had left the game. He actually hadn't thought of how he'd get in without this 'train'.

Breathing out, Hiccup climbed onto the cloud, and held on as he zoomed through the tunnel of wires connecting SPIRITS to Game Central Station. After a few moments, he finally emerged in the game.

And his jaw dropped. The game was split into the four 'seasons', and each would take a character entire weeks to traverse. Hiccup could just make out that, in the middle, where the seasons met, was a shimmering, golden palace, with highlights and hints of black. He grinned, before shouting in surprise as he was unceremoniously dropped, right into the middle of 'Winter'. Hitting several branches on the way down, which actually slowed his fall, Hiccup released a stream of curses that Snotlout would be proud of. When he finally landed with a 'poof' in a large snowdrift, Hiccup groaned, but relished in the 'fresh air', and the scent of...pine needles? He quickly got up, dusting the snow off of his clothes, for once grateful of his too-big 'Viking' attire.

"Who're you?"

Hiccup whipped round, and saw a character that looked the same age as him, right behind him. With a rather unmanly yell, Hiccup jumped backwards. He took in the other character's appearance. Hiccup's character age was twenty, and this strange guy looked the same, perhaps a year younger. The young guy had shockingly white hair, which was spiky and messy, yet seemed to have some sort of style to it. His hair contrasted with electric blue eyes. A waist-long cloak, with its hood down, was midnight blue, with delicate, silvery patterns of frost and snowflakes. Underneath, he wore a long sleeved white shirt, a brown, wooden necklace with a snowflake charm, and a midnight blue waistcoat, with similar detailing to the cloak. His thin legs were covered in dark brown trousers, which clung to his legs. These had some sort of silver rope tied round the bottom. Strangely enough, the guy was barefoot, and clutched a tall, crooked, brown staff in his right hand.

"You're not from around here, are you?" the guy frowned, floating above the ground, just enough so he had to look down at Hiccup.

"I...uh...no." Hiccup admitted sheepishly.

Seeing the other's nerves, the white-haired character floated back down, until his feet touched the ground.

"I'm sorry if I scared you there. The name's Jack Frost." Jack held out a hand.

"And I'm...Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock." Hiccup shook Jack's hand, wincing at how cold it was, quickly retracting his hand.

"So...where're you from...Hiccup?" Jack blinked.

Halfway through his sentence, Jack suddenly blurred, and his voice sounded metallic for a moment. For a moment, he seemed as if he were made of just numbers, his code revealing itself.

"Uh...the...uh...dragon training game..." Hiccup was distracted.

Did Jack just...glitch out? Should that happen in a new game?

"Cool!" Jack then noticed Hiccup's mouth hanging open. "Oh...I did it again...didn't I? I...glitched out."

Jack's face fell, and his eyes brimmed with tears.

Shocked, Hiccup put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I didn't mean to offend you...and pardon me for asking, but...shouldn't a game this new have no...glitches?" Hiccup winced as a single tear rolled down Jack's face.

"It's...well...it's complicated." Jack sighed. "Kind of a long story..."

Hiccup smiled reassuringly.

"I've got time."


	2. Apologies & Author's Note

**-Hi All-**

Really really sorry for not updating for so many weeks...nearly a month now! It is terrible of me to have left it so long, and I dread that some of you thought I permanently abandoned my currently ongoing fanfictions.

_That is not the case! I have had many stressful personal and familial issues to deal with, I've had sleepless nights and have spent too long crying._

But things are finally calming down, and getting sorted out! My recent 4-day holiday...that I got back from yesterday...has been a great boost to my overall happiness. I feel a lot better and still slightly hungover.

**((First time!))**

_Anyways, I have also been experiencing a severe case of writer's block. I've re-written the chapters of my currently ongoing stories many times each, and I've just not been satisfied._

I don't want to end my stories, but at the same time, I don't want to force them either.

_Which is why I am going to put the currently ongoing stories on hiatus. I am going to be planning them out and writing several chapters in one go. If I get inspiration, I will of course update the fanfics._

In the meantime, I'm going to be branching out and trying new fanfictions, trying out crossovers and starting short ones ((ie four chapters, oneshots, oneshot collections)) in order to burn down my writer's block and get back into the swing of things.

**I expect all currently ongoing fanfics to return on:**

_November 1__st_

Many apologies!

**-Melting Angels-**


End file.
